jbfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Lethal Louisiana
'''Lethal Louisiana '''is a murder case-themed story in the JollyBears Series. As the title implies, the story is set in Baton Rouge, LA. It focuses on how Diana Sharow, a well-known detective in Louisiana, solves the murder case of Sally Wong and Anna Amores. Plot EP 1: Lethal Louisiana Diana is writing a letter to her sister Betty in her office about a family reunion when she receives a message from Superintendent Paul Gorman about a murder in Baton Rouge. Two women, Sally Wong and Anna Amores are found dead in a room at Sunny West Hotel. The former had a gunshot wound to the head while the latter is discovered disemboweled. Diana leaves for the crime lab and investigates the two bodies. She learns that Sally has two sisters: Leah, who lives in Baton Rouge, and Linda Wong, who lives in New Orleans. While Cathy, her partner is assigned to to Anna's house, Diana goes to Leah's house to ask for information about Sally, but a neighbor tells her that Leah died of cancer ten years ago. Diana's last hope is no other than Linda, Sally's other sister. EP 2: Sally and Linda Diana drives to Linda's house in New Orleans. Linda welcomes Diana in her family chapel, where she is holding a wake for Sally. Knowing that she is the sole surviving sister with the loss of Leah and Sally, Linda thinks that Sally did not deserve to die, A few days later, Diana and Linda lay Sally to rest. EP 3: Marjorie and Derek Cathy brings Diana to Anna's home where they meet Anna's cousin Marjorie. They also meet Anna's boyfriend Derek. Anna has been cremated by the time Diana met the two. Derek, with his fingers crossed, says that his girlfriend deserves justice. EP 4: CCTV Diana learns a crucial part of the investigation in the hotel's cameras. Diana observes a man in the room of the two ladies and it turns out that it was Derek who murdered them. Derek stabbed Anna multiple times and removing her organs until Sally saw this event. He shoots her in the head. Diana returns to Anna's home and confronts Derek. EP 5: Confession Derek admits that he murdered Sally and Anna, because he claimed that Anna had an affair, and Sally witnessed him killing Anna, though initially denying it. Marjorie expresses her anger towards him and eventually faints. Diana and Cathy put Derek behind bars while awaiting the trial. Diana calls Linda and lets her know that Derek murdered Sally EP 6: Trial Linda finally meets Derek in court. She, like Marjorie, loses her temper and begins to hit Derek for his crimes. Diana calms Linda down, and the trial begins. Due to lack of evidence that Derek is innocent, the judge declares him guilty and sentences him to death, with an approval by Governor Santos. Diana, however, disapproves of the death sentence. EP 7: Election Day A week later, a statewide election is held in Louisiana. Incumbent governor Santos is defeated by Olivia Crane, who later demotes Derek's sentence from death to life imprisonment. Epilogue With her work complete, Diana finally goes home to Pennsylvania for a family reunion. Trivia * Governor Santos is a Republican (since he approved of Derek's death sentence and rejected appeals of clemency), while Olivia is a Democrat (she eventually downgraded his sentence to life imprisonment).